


Come Over

by Icessa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icessa/pseuds/Icessa
Summary: Alex drunk texts Maggie. Why? Because we all know Sanvers is endgame.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's the first time I'm posting on this site, so bear with me. This whole idea is just me trying to right the wrongs in the Supergirl world. Inspired from the bit about Alex not having deleted Maggie's number.

Two words on a cell phone screen. That was all it took for Maggie to come undone.

Alex: "Come over."

Eleven months, three days and twenty hours had passed, but it wasn't enough time. Not for Maggie. There wasn't enough sand in all the hourglasses that could bury the way she felt..still feels for Alex.

At first, Maggie thought it was an accident. It was almost midnight on a Friday. Alex must not have meant to send that text to her. Someone new, perhaps. A crushing weight tugged on her heart at that thought.

Thumbs hovered over the screen, typing out responses, only to delete them. Finally, she settled on, "Hey, Danvers. Not sure if you meant to send this to me."

To her surprise, her phone vibrated immediately with a response.

Alex: "No mistake, Maggie. I need you. Come over."

Maggie stretched out, her aching body angry from a full day of chasing perps and the subsequent hours she spent in the hard wooden chair at her desk filing reports, combing over the newest details in her ongoing cases. Months of silence between the two made Maggie grateful. She knew the whole friends with your ex thing would be impossible. Alex wanted more than Maggie could give and she deserved more, too. The detective squirmed in her seat because time and rational thoughts would lose out every time when it came to Alex. She looked at her phone, the unanswered text from Alex beckoning to be addressed.

"You ok?" Maggie replied.

Nothing. She checked her phone a couple of minutes later. Still nothing. By now, she had re-read the same paragraph in her case file six times and still didn't have a clue what it said. It was time to call it a night. She wasn't the only one in the NCPD station. It was never empty, but she was the only one there who started at eight in the morning. And she knew people whispered about her. Did you hear about Maggie Sawyer? She works so late because she doesn't have anything else. It's sad really. She broke up with her fiance and spends all of her time at work. '

Maggie had overheard that conversation a few times more than she cared to admit. They were right, but their sympathy didn't change her situation.

Maggie chewed on the inside of her mouth. Scenario after scenario unfolded in her brain as she wondered what prompted this outreach. Some of those scenarios ended with hungry kisses and tangled bodies. Well, most of them, if she was being honest with herself. Reluctantly, she pushed those ideas outside of her head.

"I'm on my way," she typed.

Even after the better part of a year, the ride to Alex's place was like second nature. She'd avoided this route for obvious reasons. What if there was another car there, or bike? She wanted Alex to be happy, but she didn't need to see it. Her usual spot was open, so Maggie parked her Triumph next to Alex's Ducati. In that moment, it was like no time had passed. Old habits were so easy to fall back into, she thought.

She stood face to face with the beige door, knuckles only an inch away from knocking, but she couldn't will her hand to make contact. Something about this hallway caused her to lose her courage. She thought about the times that she almost walked away without saying what she meant to say while standing in front of this exact door. A wave of self doubt crept over her. She fished her phone from the pocket of her leather jacket and looked at the notifications. No missed messages. At least Alex hadn't changed her mind and told her to forget about it. It had only been about twenty minutes since the last message from Alex.

Finally, she rapped on the door. And waited. And waited. She knocked again and waited some more.

"Danvers?" she called to the door, feeling incredibly stupid. She leaned in, straining to hear for a response. All she could make out was the faint sounds of a tv. She wished she had Kara's superhearing in moments like this. She wished she had a lot of things that Kara had, including Alex.

The lack of response triggered her mind to begin turning in the way only the brain of a detective could.

What if Alex didn't need Maggie the ex-girlfriend, what if she needed Maggie the cop? Anything was possible in their line of work and especially Alex's situation. How many times had they relied on each other to save one another?

Not wanting to waste another moment. She fumbled in her other pocket and fished out her key ring, looking at the key that hadn't been used in almost a year. Alex didn't ask for the key back and Maggie couldn't bear to give it back. It was the key to the only place that ever felt like home. To give it back meant that she was still that fourteen year old with no place to go and no place to be loved as she was.

With one hand holding her standard police issue glock, she eased the key into the lock and pushed the door open to reveal an almost dark apartment, illuminated by the glow of a television. After several years on the force, her heart still raced when she entered a room into an unknown situation.

"Alex," she called out the name as the familiar sight of the empty kitchen fell into her gaze. She scanned the kitchen first and turned to the living room, where she found Alex asleep on the couch. A half empty bottle of Don Julio was perched on the nearby coffee table littered with balled up tissues while A Walk to Remember played on the screen above the fireplace.

Maggie let out a nervous laugh at her good fortune. She placed her weapon back in it's holster and considered tip toeing right back out the door. It might save a bit of embarrassment for the both of them to pretend like this didn't just happen. Instead, she took in the sight of the chestnut haired woman lightly snoring, savoring every second. The truth was she didn't want to leave. She went over to the fridge and got Alex a glass of water and some Advil from the cabinet, knowing Alex would need it in the morning.

As Maggie set the water and Advil on the table next to the Don Julio, she caught sight Alex wearing her black Bear Naked Ladies periodic table t-shirt and couldn't help but smirk. She had been looking for that shirt!

Maggie pulled the blanket up over Alex's torso. When Alex nuzzled the blanket, Maggie jumped and knocked over the bottle of tequila with a glass against glass crash. She winced, but Alex was out cold. She knelt down, her face only inches from Alex. She could smell the familiar scent of alcohol on her breath and gently moved a strand of hair from her face.

"Take care of yourself Danvers," she whispered before placing a kiss on Alex's temple. She breathed in the distinct scent of Alex and felt the tears sting in her eyes.

Feeling pleased with not getting caught, she decided to leave before things could get awkward. She grabbed the remote and turned off the tv. Maggie had turned around and was about to slink out completely unnoticed when she heard a groggy, "Hey, I was watching that."

Maggie closed her eyes, knowing she had pressed her luck and failed.

"You didn't hear me almost smash a hole in your coffee table, but you did hear me turn off the tv, Danvers?"

Maggie turned around to see Alex prop herself up on her elbows, trying to wipe the haze from her eyes. She didn't seem amused. "Are you in the middle of committing a 10-62?"

Maggie couldn't help but laugh at wasted Alex accusing her of breaking and entering using standard police ten codes. Even when she was drunk, she was still a nerd. Maggie smiled, knowing at least some of the little things never change.

"Not a chance. It's really not a B & E if I have a key, right? Besides, you're the one who committed a 10-86," Maggie finally reminded her.

A puzzled expression covered Alex's face. "I don't even know what that is?"

"Drunk dial," Maggie explained. "You know I'm only joking right? There is no ten code for drunk dial, but maybe there should be."

The embarrassment registered on Alex's face as she fought through her current state of intoxication and remembered texting Maggie in her weakest moments. Alex sat all the way up and buried her head in her face.

"I literally thought this day couldn't get any worse," Alex mumbled into her hands.

It stung. Maggie wasn't sure if Alex had meant that just being there had made Alex's day worse, but she wasn't so sure she wanted to stick around to officially hear that.

"Sorry, I will just get out of your way," Maggie said, voice wavering enough to betray the facade she had of looking like she might not be a total disaster. Again, she turned around, cursing herself for coming here in the first place. Old wounds had been opened and she knew better to know that when people wanted her gone, they meant it.

She took two steps before she heard, "No, Maggie. That's not what I meant. I just didn't want you to see me like this. Please, stay."

A small sob broke free from Alex's mouth and Maggie was a goner. She turned around and gave Alex a softened expression.

Alex looked so earnestly at Maggie with bloodshot eyes, that Maggie could practically felt her knees buckle. Those brown eyes still looked at her with love, she was certain. It took everything in her not to kiss each tear away. She had to fight every instinct in search of what the most appropriate and friend-like thing to do was. At last, she settled on getting down on her knees in front of Alex and laced their fingers together. It didn't matter what had made her so upset or what had happened between them in the past, Maggie felt sure that she needed to be here for Alex.

"Hey. It's ok. I'm here for you," Maggie said nodding, holding back her own tears.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is less edited, mostly because I wanted to get it out and keep moving ahead with the story. Hope you enjoy. And I promise there will be less crying as we go along.

Alex reluctantly freed her hands so she could chug the water and down the Advil. She already missed the warmth of Maggie's hand in hers, but her need for water was too great. Her head was pounding, but she felt slightly at peace with Maggie there, gazing into her eyes like the last time they saw each other was yesterday.

Scooting over on the couch, Alex patted the adjacent cushion motioning for Maggie to come join her. While Maggie obliged, she noticed Maggie didn't take off her jacket and wondered if what she was asking of Maggie was too much.

The pair sat shoulder to shoulder and Alex rested her weary head on Maggie's shoulder. A tingling sensation coursed through Maggie's body at the intimacy of the touch. This couch was where they spent many lazy Saturdays together, Maggie's head in Alex's lap as Alex absently raked her fingers through Maggie's hair. While Alex enjoyed her morning coffee while watching CNN, Maggie would read the latest James Patterson novel and sneak glances of Alex, tying to capture every expression in her mind forever.

"Thanks for staying," Alex started tentatively.

"Anytime," Maggie assured her, knowing it was the truth.

Alex looked at her fingers, searching for the words to say. She knew what she had to say. It was the reason she was drunk. It was the reason she called Maggie and not Kara.

Maggie could see that whatever Alex wanted to tell her, it wasn't going to come easy. "You know, Alex...you don't owe me any explanations," Maggie offered.

Alex looked up and finally spoke, "But I do, Maggie. I owe you a lot. I just, I'm still a little drunk and...I don't want to say the words out loud, because then they will be real. It should be easy," Alex rambled. "Now that you're here, it doesn't seem so easy."

"Have you met us? We never do anything easy," Maggie teased.

Alex laughed at her attempt to ease the tension, but felt the room spinning. She closed her eyes, willing it to stop, but a sudden flash of heat engulfed her.

"Oh God. I think I'm going to be sick," Alex murmured as she made a clumsy escape to the bathroom, scattering tissues across the floor and crashing into a chair along the way.

Maggie peeled off her jacket and shoes, knowing that it was going to be a long night. There was no way she could leave Alex alone in this condition. She entered the bathroom, watching as Alex's stomach rid itself of any remaining tequila. After a few minutes, Alex was clinging to the toilet seat, breathing heavily. Maggie pulled the hair tie from her wrist and gathered most of Alex's short hair into a half pony tail, leaving the stands on the back and sides free. Noticing the sweat on Alex's forehead, Maggie grabbed a washcloth, ran it under cold water, and dabbed it along Alex's brow line. Once done, she let it rest on the back of Alex's neck.

"Can I get you anything?" Maggie asked, resting a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Water," Alex requested.

Maggie left to fetch the water and Alex leaned against the cold tiles on her wall. In her wildest dreams, she never imagined Maggie taking care of her like she had tonight. The gravity of what she had to say and her reasons for holding back the truth seemed inconsequential, now. Maggie deserved to know everything.

The brunette appeared holding a glass of water. Before Maggie got any closer, Alex knew she needed to speak before another wave of nausea took the opportunity from her.

"I can't have a baby. I'm infertile," Alex finally blurted as tears slid from the corners of her eyes. "I've been trying for months and...nothing."

The weight of the confession caught Maggie off-guard. Wrongly, Maggie had assumed this was just going to be a confession about Alex missing her. So many questions were bombarding her thoughts. The detective in her wanted to ask questions, put together a narrative so she could understand what she didn't yet. Now wasn't the time or the place for questions.

Maybe it was the alcohol or the fact that Alex had finally made the admission real with her words, but Alex looked completely defeated. Like a small child, she curled her legs into her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. Watching Alex break under the weight of her suffering, made Maggie feel helpless. Maggie set the glass of water on the counter and dropped to the floor so she could pull the broken girl into her arms.

"I'm so sorry," Maggie whispered into her ear. It was the truth, but it fell short.

The subject of having kids had already caused the two of them enough pain, but apparently it wasn't even close to being done haunting Alex. Maggie had taken for granted that she had a chance, albeit a small chance, to move on and have a full life without a child. Alex had to live with the reality that she wouldn't be able to conceive for the rest of her life. There was no one to blame, but it didn't stop Maggie from feeling like this was her fault. Maybe just by being here, she was a reminder of a life that wouldn't be.

Maggie wondered if Kara might be better suited for this conversation, but there was no easy way to ask. No words could make the situation right, so Maggie just let the silence consume them, only broken by an occasional sniffle from Alex.

After a few minutes, Alex had composed herself enough to volunteer some of the answers to the questions that she knew Maggie must have been thinking. Part of Alex felt relieved to have at least said it, but the other part of her didn't want to have to explain every painful detail. Alex knew if she couldn't tell Maggie, then she wasn't going to be able to tell anyone. Not even Kara. Especially not Kara.

"The fertility specialist told me I had a less than 1% change of getting pregnant and they couldn't figure out why. I don't even have one viable egg and tons of scarring in my uterus. I had this nagging thought that something had happened because of what I do and what I've been through with my job. I started trying to think about if I had been struck by some type of ray gun, or exposed to some toxic alien. All of that turned up negative."

Maggie gave a sympathetic smile to encourage Alex to continue. In response, Alex closed her eyes, knowing that she hadn't even gotten to the hardest part of her admission.

"Then I remembered when I was in high school and my mom was traveling for a work convention, I was in charge of Kara. I still was pissed at Kara for what happened with our father. I just wanted to be a teenager and I was tired of watching over her and being responsible for her. I left her so I could go to a party. While I was gone, Kara snuck into mom's home lab and somehow managed to get exposed to Kryptonite. I only found Kara because I came home to steal items from mom's lab to get a quick high."

"I'll never forget seeing Kara, unconscious on the floor. I knew my mom had a small supply of liquid Anti-Kryptonite. Or at least a version that wasn't instantly lethal to humans, specifically in case anything happened to Kara. I gave it to her, but severely harmed myself in the process. When Kara came to, she had no idea what happened and I wasn't planning on telling her. But as a result of being exposed to the liquid Anti-Kyptonite, I'm sterile. And honestly, I don't even know the extent of the damage I may have done."

Alex wiped at her tears with the back of her hand, watching as the magnitude of what she told Maggie settled with the detective.

Against her better judgement, Maggie pressed her lips against Alex's forehead. Alex collapsed into Maggie, resting her head on Maggie's chest, instantly relaxed by the steady rhythm of her heartbeat.

There were no words that Maggie could speak that felt like the right thing to say, but she tried to offer what little she could. "I know how badly you want to be a mom. And I know how much you love your sister, Alex. You can't blame yourself for this. You are a fighter and you will figure this out. But you don't have to figure it all out right now, ok?"

She felt Alex nod her head against her chest and added, "Right now, you probably just need to get some rest."

In response, Alex asked tentatively, "Maggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you stay with me tonight? I really don't want be alone. But you...you don't have to."

"Shhhh, Alex, stop. Of course I will stay with you. Dibs on the orange shirt."

Maggie felt the vibrations as Alex chuckled weakly at her remark. "I think you missed that orange shirt more than you missed me," Alex teased.

"Not even possible," Maggie replied, helping Alex from the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Five thirty six. Through sleep deprived eyes, Maggie stared at the alarm clock on the nightstand. She knew why she was unable to stay asleep tonight. Unlike Alex next to her, Maggie didn't have the benefit of alcohol to slow down her overactive thoughts. Normally in this bed, Maggie had her best sleep. Not tonight.

Her mind was too alert, trying to process all of the new information she heard earlier. Like a broken record, her brain kept churning the same facts over and over again.

Fact 1. Alex wants kids

Fact 2. Alex can't get pregnant

Fact 3. Alex not being able to get pregnant doesn't stop her from "having kids"

Fact 5. Maggie was still hopelessly in love with Alex

Fact 6. Maggie would do anything to spend the rest of her nights in this bed next to Alex. Anything?

Anything...that was really what lingered in her thoughts. Was she really prepared for what anything meant?

She easily saw herself as cool Aunt Maggie. But, Mom? That always felt like a stretch. She would hold a newborn baby due to social convention, but would eagerly give it back once the baby inevitably started to cry. Nothing about her felt maternal.

And they'd been down this path before. Alex was so certain about being a mom. And where Alex had certainty, Maggie had doubts. Looming and numerous, practical and irrational. Doubts that erased whatever innate desires humans have to procreate. Doubts that destroyed an otherwise amazing relationship. Doubts that suddenly seemed like excuses. Doubts that felt less valid when she was in a position to give Alex the life she deserved. But what if it was too little, too late?

Suddenly, Maggie felt a pang at the possibility of losing a life she didn't even know she wanted. It was a never ending cycle that led Maggie to the same conclusion. No matter what happened earlier between the confessions and the tears, Maggie was afraid she would walk away more broken than ever before.

After struggling with her restlessness, she decided to sneak out of bed and get some fresh air. Before she had even made it to the window, Kara shot down from the sky and hovered in front of the window. Trying to be quiet for Alex's sake, Maggie cursed under her breath.

"Sorry," Kara mouthed from the other side of the window pane.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this," Maggie whispered as she opened the window for Kara.

Kara, still wearing kitten pajamas, joked, "What? You don't like my stylish entrances?"

Maggie took in a deep breath of the night air to steady her nerves, before closing the window. Although the last thing she expected was Kara, the sudden arrival of the younger Danvers was a welcome distraction from her perdicament. Trying to figure out what caused her to show up at the crack of dawn, Maggie studied Kara's face. It couldn't be crime or alien related if she was still in pajamas and Kara seemed oddly chipper for it being so early.

While the pair had seen each other in the course of duty, those interactions had been strictly professional. Maggie knew she had closed herself off from Kara, offering one word responses whenever anything started getting personal. As much as Maggie wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to ask Kara about anything other than work related topics.

"It's good to see you, Kara," Maggie offered.

"It's good to see you too, Maggie. And that shirt," Kara returned with a ridiculous grin plastered on her face.

"It's not what it looks like," the detective shrugged casually, trying to hide the feeling of being completely exposed.

"Well, that's disappointing," Kara teased.

"So do you normally drop by this early?" Maggie just raised an eyebrow at the superhero, hoping that would prompt an explanation why Kara was conveniently checking in on Alex.

Kara looked sheepishly at her feet, knowing she was caught. Finally, she looked back and replied, "Ok, I guess I owe you an explanation."

Maggie didn't pull away from the blue eyes that always made her feel the slightest bit uncomfortable. Who knows what kinds of things Supergirl could see that others couldn't. She waited, but could tell whatever it was, Kara wasn't sure what she wanted to tell Maggie. And Maggie knew that was her own fault for keeping Kara at a distance.

"The way I see it, there are two options. 1. You heard our conversation and just wanted to check in or 2. You know that Alex has leftover takeout in the fridge," Maggie supplied in an attempt to ease the tension.

"I'm a little embarrassed that I am such a creature of habit, but your right," Kara admitted.

Kara pushed past Maggie and immediately inspected the contents of the refrigerator. "Oooh, potstickers. Want some?"

Maggie nodded and grabbed two forks, surprised by the growling in her own stomach. They sat down at the counter and Maggie let Kara have first choice. She knew enough about her almost sister-in-law to know that a well-fed Kara was a happy Kara.

"I came here earlier, before you got here," Kara started. "I saw Alex watching A Walk to Remember. It's never a good sign if Alex is watching that. I tried to get her to talk to me, but she wouldn't tell me anything. So, I came back to check up on her. I...just...I wanted to make sure she was ok."

Maggie was starting to worry about the level of voyeurism that Kara was displaying tonight. Maggie had arrested people for lesser acts. It wasn't her place to judge the sisterly bond, but it made her wonder why Kara was so quick to check in on Alex. How often had she been making these stops? It was a thought that added to the weight of Maggie's heavy heart.

"That's when I heard...the two of you talking," Kara finally admitted.

Maggie nervously glanced over her shoulder, back to where Alex was sill sleeping soundly. They had been quiet, but it's not like there were any doors between the rooms. "Exactly how much did you hear?"

"Enough. Enough to feel really guilty."

"I'm sorry, Kara," Maggie offered. "But I'm glad you know. I don't want there to be any secrets between us. All of us."

Kara stabbed the last pot sticker with her fork and nodded. "I hate that I'm responsible for Alex not being able to have kids."

"You can't blame yourself. It was an accident," Maggie agreed and grabbed Kara's hand. "Besides, I know I played a part in all of this too. We wouldn't be here now...if things had been different."

"Maggie...you and me, as much as we don't want to admit it, we're similar. We just want to find the answers and fix things and make sure the people we love are happy. That's what we do. But..."

Maggie added, "But sometimes, life isn't that simple. Sometimes the answers don't add up and there is no way to fix it. And, sometimes we aren't enough to make the people we love happy."

Between bites Kara gently corrected, "But sometimes we don't need to have the answers, things can get fixed without our help, and we can make the people we love happy regardless of what happened in the past. Especially when it comes to Alex. She's resilient. And she has a big heart."

"The biggest," Maggie agreed with smile. "I know you're right. I just want her to be happy."

"Maggie, you know you make her happy? I mean sometimes I just wanted to smack her because she was uncharacteristically annoyingly happy when you were together."

Maggie laughed softly as a lone tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

Kara put down her fork and continued, "To be completely honest, I'm here now because I heard a heartbeat. I thought it was Alex. But it was you. You two...um...your heartbeats are the same. I never had a problem telling them apart before. But now..." she trailed off as she listened to be sure. Satisfied with what she heard, she nodded and said, "Yeah, they are the same."

It seemed futile to avoid the hard topics with Kara any more, but Maggie could barely formulate a thought, let alone a sentence. Maggie was shaken by Kara's revelation. She didn't know where to begin, so she took a bite of Lo Mein, symbolically pushing down any words or feelings that might squeeze out.

Kara gave Maggie a sympathetic smile. Kara had her own theory on what that meant and she was confident Maggie would draw the right conclusion. "I know her heartbeat. She's my sister. I've fell asleep to the rhythm of her heartbeat for years. I know it like the sound of her voice. And, it's different now."

"Just so you know, your heartbeat is different, too. It's like one," Kara added.

"I thought it might be," Maggie mused. It was reassuring to know that Kara could tell there was a difference. And for a minute, in the silence between them, Maggie started to believe that the heartbeat was only the first of many things that could be different for her.

The momentary silence was broken by the growling of a stomach. Kara tried to hide her embarrassment. "I'm still hungry," she confessed.

Maggie tried to stifle her laughter. "It's almost six. I was thinking of going to the bakery and getting Alex a few of her favorites. Something to help her with the hangover. Would you like anything?"

"Nah, I think I will see if I can go kick some criminal ass so you can enjoy your morning without any interruptions from work," Kara said, throwing the empty take out box in the trash.

"In kitten pajamas?" Maggie asked skeptically.

"I guess I should stop at home first," Kara agreed.

Maggie walked Kara to the window and offered a hug. It always surprised Maggie how gentle Kara could be considering how strong she was. The two pulled away and before Maggie could say thank you, Kara was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

When Maggie returned to the apartment from her bakery run, she heard the sound of running water. Although she was surprised that Alex was up and showering, she was instantly nervous knowing that Alex was up. And that meant that soon they would be talking, with words. Actual words that Maggie was still practicing in her mind. Words that were far from being perfect.

She was still dealing with the effects of not sleeping last night and after her talk with Kara, she felt exhausted. Even the walk to the bakery hadn't helped ease her nerves or slow her thoughts.

Familiarity took over and she busied herself with her normal Saturday morning routine of making a pot of coffee. While Maggie wasn't the greatest cook, Alex could at least make some killer pancakes. That usually meant Maggie was on coffee duty. Not that she minded; something as simple as making breakfast showed how easily they worked together.

Staring as one black drop after another crashed into the glass pot, she continued to mull over what she wanted to tell Alex. With Alex being in a fragile state, she wasn't certain if this would be an appropriate time. But then again, it had already been too long and she didn't want to wait for some sort of perfect time. With the way their lives worked, some interruption was bound to ruin that possibility.

Maggie poured herself a cup of coffee, breathing in the rich smell, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Oh good. You're here," Alex noted, the relief in her voice clear.

Maggie turned around and saw Alex drying her wet hair with a towel. She was already dressed in yoga pants and a tank top. Whatever thoughts she had been trying to sort out before, became jumbled. Maggie wasn't prepared for how she instantly reacted to the sight of Alex. Her body. Her heart. Just being around her, all of the feelings came rushing back stronger than ever.

"Of course I am," Maggie barely managed to stammer. Nothing else came out, so she just pointed at the paper bag on the counter.

Alex looked at the bag, knowing exactly by the lettering it's contents. As much as she could use some carbs to help ease the lingering effects of her hangover, she knew she had a lot to explain.

"I asked a lot of you last night. Too much, probably. And I know with our history what I did was totally unfair," Alex confessed, while staring at Maggie intently. "I wasn't sure that you would come back after the truth bomb and all of the crying."

"I'd rather cry with you than laugh with someone else," Maggie said, cringing at her level of lack of sleep was impacting her ability to speak without sounding like a character in one of those cheesy Hallmark movies Alex insisted on watching.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm not sure of a lot of things in my life right now, but a lot of things became clearer. I do know I don't want to lose you, again," Alex declared. "I need you in my life. That's why I texted. I just knew without a doubt that I had to see you, even if I was a mess last night."

It was like a switch flipped and Alex wasn't the vulnerable woman from last night, unsure of everything in her life. This was the sexy, strong, stubborn woman Maggie had fallen in love with. Was still in love with, Maggie corrected her own thoughts knowing that she had been denying them for far too long.

"Alex, nothing changes the fact that I still..." LOVE. LOVE. LOVE. Her brain encouraged her to say. The unsaid word hung in the air between them like it was tangible, right there begging to be spoken.

"Care about you," Maggie finished after a long hesitation.

Alex smiled, politely, trying to hide her disappointment. God, Maggie could see that Alex just wanted more. More than Maggie could give her. And Maggie was getting really tired of letting her down.

Maggie shook her head, disappointed in herself.

"Damn, that was underwhelming," Maggie chided herself. "I'm still in love with you, Alex. It doesn't matter how much time passes or what happens after this, I will always be in love with you."

Time seemed to slow down in the miliseconds Maggie waited in agony hoping for Alex to return her words. Maggie couldn't take her eyes off of Alex. She gulped down the too-hot coffee in a feeble attempt to feel something, relishing the burn in her throat. Knowing it was foolish to expect that love would be enough to solve their problems. That's not the way love worked for Maggie.

Maggie had so much more to say, but she needed to know Alex felt the same way. She couldn't make a complete fool of herself.

Alex parted her lips to speak, but decided against it. She threw her towel over the back of a chair and closed the distance between them. Alex grabbed the coffee from Maggie's hand, to set it on the counter. Taking a coffee from Maggie was normally a serious offense, but right now Alex's body was too close for Maggie to be upset about anything.

"Remember when I freaked out about Kara, right before you figured out she was Supergirl?" Alex asked.

It wasn't the response Maggie was expecting, but it was better than about half of the scenarios that Maggie had previously played out in her head. She thought back to that day, trying to understand where this was going. Maggie nodded, eagerly listening for the explanation.

"I told you that I believed the Universe was just magically smacking me down for being happy. After we broke up, I thought if I could have a baby, I would be happy. And when I first found out that I couldn't have kids, I felt like the score was universe 71, Alex 0."

"Alex," Maggie sighed, hating that she was responsible for any of the scores against Alex.

"It's ok," Alex continued. "Because I thought, maybe I should start listening to the universe. Maybe I should take what the universe gives me and make the best of it. And the more I thought about it, you Maggie, are the best of it. You are the best thing the Universe has ever given me. And not in a consolation prize kind of way. In the I won the lottery, a record-breaking powerball jackpot, kind of way."

A full-on dimple smile was creeping across Maggie's face and Alex, returned it with her own. Alex tucked a strand of hair behind Maggie's ear and rested her arms on Maggie's shoulders.

"Maggie, last night you told me to fight, but I have been fighting for all of the wrong things. I need to stop fighting the universe and start fighting for you. I've had so much time to figure out having a life without you. And you know what conclusion I come to every single time. Whatever my future holds...babies or no babies. Either of those futures mean nothing unless I'm sharing it with you."

"Are you sure? I mean that you want any future with me?" Maggie asked.

"Yes," Alex proclaimed firmly. She looked into Maggie's eyes to erase all doubts. "Yes, I am sad that I can't have kids. That's not going away any time soon. But honestly when I really thought about it, I was more upset with myself for not realizing that my future has always been with you."

"Alex, I just want you to have everything you want. I want to be able to give you everything you want," Maggie started, knowing she was ready to commit to something that frightened her more than anything she had ever done.

Alex stopped her before Maggie could say another word, "You do give me everything I want. I love you and I want to be with you, more than anything. The biggest mistake I ever made was not realizing that you are more than enough."

Alex leaned in, cupping Maggie's face in her hands. Slightly, Alex tilted her head while drawing Maggie's face toward her own. Like a whisper, their lips met softly, sharing an unspoken promise. A surge coursed through Maggie; this was the kind of kiss that changes everything.

Alex traced her tongue on Maggie's lower lip, playfully asking for permission that Maggie was only too happy to give. Alex pulled Maggie's body closer, the air between them replaced by only the warmth of their bodies connecting. Maggie gasped at the contact, but wrapped her arms around Alex, knowing that there could never be enough Alex for Maggie. She would always want more.

"Congratulations, Danvers. I think you might have scored a point against the Universe," Maggie mumbled before closing the space between their lips again.

With each deepening kiss all of the certainties and doubts that once ended them; vanished. At last, Alex pulled away to catch her breath. Maggie rested her head on Alex's chest, in that spot that felt like it was made just for her. Maggie just listened to Alex's heart beating rapidly; she could feel the vibrations as if it was her heart in her chest.

She knew why Kara couldn't tell the difference any more. All of Alex's words sounded like they could have been her own. And Maggie wasn't sure if she wanted to ruin this moment with words. The words that she had the hardest time admitting, but now seemed to be a truth she couldn't deny. Maggie would be happy with any future with Alex. Even one with a baby, too. Maggie couldn't stop herself from laughing at the absurdity of the whole situation.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked sincerely.

As much as she wanted to tell Alex, there were more pressing needs to be met. There would be plenty of time for conversation later.

Maggie grabbed Alex's hand and lead her back to the bedroom. "I was just thinking about the Universe. It's about to get it's ass kicked."


End file.
